


Please

by evangelion (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, M/M, Oral Sex, feat. reibert yumikuri and springles as side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/evangelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco takes Jean to dinner with some friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

“Marco, Marco, please can we go home now,” Jean grumbled, gripping Marco’s arm from under the table.

“15 more minutes, alright?” Marco wasn’t annoyed, even if Jean had been pestering him most of the night, “I wanna go home too, but we can’t just leave,”

Jean glared in frustration. “That’s bullshit and you know it,” he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and covered his crotch in attempt to hide the fact he was half hard and had been even before they arrived at the restaurant. Marco thought it would be cute to lead him on and not relieve him before they were supposed to have dinner with friends. Squirming and slinking farther down into his seat, he tried to show Marco how un-cute he thought this was.

Ignoring him, Marco continued to talk to Connie and Sasha while Ymir and Christa talked with Bertholdt and Reiner. Jean pulled his phone out so he could use it under the table.

As Marco downed his wine, he felt his phone vibrate and since Sasha and Connie were discussing things among themselves, he figured it was appropriate to check his messages.

**"marco” “hey marco”**

_“Do not do this”_

**_“_ marco can we go home yet _”_**

_“I told you we’ll take care of it later” “You’re literally sitting right next to me why are you texting me”_

**"do you want me to announce how much I want you to fuck me in front of everyone" _  
_**

Fuck.

_“What are you trying to do”_

**“:^)”**

_“No"_

Marco pocketed his phone and struck up a conversation with Bertholdt, who was also sitting beside him. He would’ve been content if it wasn’t for Jean who wouldn’t stop texting him.

Marco excused himself from the conversation and pulled his phone out in a fit of annoyance.

**“marcooo” “do you think this is funny” “i want you to fuck me right now holy shit” “i can see you blushing you’re trying to look casual but I can see it!!!!!”**

Marco felt his cheeks burn as he read through the messages and a low throbbing started where he wanted it least.

_“I told you to wait. Stop making me want to change my mind”_

**“are you admitting defeat?”**

Frustrated that Jean was trying to flip this around on him, Marco took advantage of the fact that their backs were facing the wall and their fronts were obscured by the table. The rest of the group seemed to be busy chatting amongst themselves and probably wouldn’t notice if Marco was to try something. The tablecloth provided extra cover for when Marco slipped a hand between Jean’s legs, palming him teasingly. Jean grunted quietly and tried to keep from grinding his hips. He flashed an angry glare at his boyfriend after Marco quickly tightened his grip and let his hand go limp, not leaving its spot. Jean wiggled his hips to encourage Marco to continue and whined when he didn’t.

“Shush,” Marco warned, rubbing against him a little more to satisfy Jean before changing his pace to slow groping.

“Jean, you don’t look so good, are you alright?” Christa put her hand on Jean’s fist that was clenched on the table. He was unaware of the fact that his face had contorted into a grimace, lost in the relief Marco was finally giving him.

“Ah… I don’t feel so good,” Jean mumbled, “I think I need to go home,”

“Really, you’re sure you don’t feel alright?” Marco feigned worry as he ran his fingers along the growing bulge in Jean’s pants, breaking his rhythm to grab it roughly.

“Yeah,” Jean stifled his moan successfully and ducked his head.

Marco removed his hand and dug around for his wallet. “Ah, um, this should cover our meals, just tell the waiter to keep the change,” he said as he placed some money on the table.

They stood from their seats (Jean turned away instantly to cover himself) and bid their friends farewell.

“Feel better, Jean!” they called as Marco and Jean left the restaurant.

-

The night was clear without a single cloud in the sky and the wind gently grazed the two men as they walked through the double doors and into the cool air.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing in there?” Jean spat, but it was clear he wasn’t _too_ upset.

“I told you to be patient but you wouldn’t, so I had to do something to shut you up!” Marco smiled innocently as he pressed a hand into the small of Jean’s back, escorting him to the car.

“It was counter-productive, if you asked me,” Jean chuckled, shoving Marco lightly, “you should’ve just given it to me while we were at home,”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Marco unlocked his car and Jean stumbled into the passenger seat. “I wanted to see you squirm” he added and stuck his tongue out playfully.

“Hurry up, Marco, let’s go, c’mon let’s go now,” Jean rocked impatiently once he was in his seat, glaring at Marco as he started his car.

Marco would’ve gone slow and tortured him with a long ride home if he wasn’t already turned on and half-hard, so he sped home as fast as he could.

-

As soon as they stepped into their apartment, Marco pulled Jean into the bedroom. Not bothering to turn the lights on, he pushed Jean flat on the bed and started to straddle him. Marco grinded his hips excruciatingly slow and pulled him into a kiss, open mouthed and hungry. When Jean tried to grab at Marco’s fly, he abruptly forced Jean’s hands away, holding his wrists with a controlling force. "Not yet," he hissed.

“Agh, please,” Jean whined, rolling and twisting underneath him. Marco giggled as he released his grip from his wrists and went to unbutton Jean’s shirt. Pulling away from his mouth, Marco pressed kisses down Jean’s chest with each unfastened button. Once the final button was opened and his chest was exposed, Marco sat up and raked his nails down Jean’s pale skin, leaving red paths in their wake that caused him to rut forward with a pleasured groan.

“You look so cute when you’re like this, Jean,” Marco voice was low and full of amusement. He lifted himself up slightly to take in the sight of his boyfriend lying helplessly before him, face flushed scarlet, eyes squeezed shut and his whole face twisted with longing.

“Please, please don’t stop touching me,” Aching for friction, Jean rolled his hips against Marco.

Deciding it had been drawn out long enough, he unzipped Jean’s pants and gripped him through his boxers, not yet pulling either of the garments down. Jean moved his hands to unbutton Marco’s shirt with not half the care Marco had used. Their shirts were thrown to the floor as Marco shifted his hands to pull Jean out of his boxers and reveled in the feeling of hot skin against his hand. Jean groaned in ecstasy at his touch and Marco leaned down to bite at his neck, using his idle hand to cup his face.

Jean buried his face in one of Marco’s broad shoulders and nipped hungrily at the freckled skin, whispering “yes, yes like that, oh my god,” when Marco finally started to jerk him off. With some fumbling, he found Marco’s fly and snatched it down before shakily gripping him and pumping until he was hard.

Marco hummed against Jean’s neck, kissing him fervently before licking slowly along his collar bone. He gripped Jean’s hips and pressed kisses down his chest. Jean flinched and let out an embarrassing squeak when Marco touched his sternum.

“That tickles,” Jean grumbled, eliciting a smile from Marco. He continued down until he reached Jean’s stomach, where he pressed short, sporadic pecks around his navel and dangerously close to the waistline of his boxers. Needing to be touched, Jean tangled his fingers in Marco’s dark hair and tried to urge him lower.

“Mm? What is it?”

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Jean breathed shakily, putting more force against Marco’s head though he refused to budge.

“Beg,” Marco said plainly. When Jean shot him an incredulous look, Marco licked a stripe gently up his hipbone, closing his eyes as if he had not seen the expression.

Jean whined and wiggled his hips hoping to entice Marco lower, but he refused to move and only continued to kiss and nip at the skin on his hip.

“Fuck, come on,” Jean was getting impatient with Marco’s playing. Marco looked up and mustered the most pathetic face he could with bright brown puppy-dog eyes begging Jean to give in.

“Please, please keep going,” Jean mumbled with a shudder when he felt Marco’s hot breath against the wet trails Marco licked. Marco shut his eyes and smiled in approval, giving a pleased hum.

Marco delicately pulled off his boxers, lifting Jean’s ass off the bed to slide them off completely and discarded them on the floor with the rest of their clothing. Taking him in his hand and moving his face in close, Marco simply sighed against his cock, letting a long breath of warm air tease him further. Jean twitched in anticipation, desperately needing Marco’s touch, needing relief after his long wait. Finally, Marco put his tongue against the underside and licked up to the head slowly, yet forcefully. A gasp was caught in Jean’s throat and he brought a hand to his mouth, keeping himself from getting too loud. Marco continued to lick all around the shaft, lazily running his tongue around until it was coated with saliva. With a gentle kiss on the slit, Marco took the head between his lips and sucked lightly, occasionally going down farther before returning to the tip. A gasp escaped Jean’s throat and he bit down on his index finger, desperately stifling his moans.

When Marco decided Jean had been sufficiently teased, he slid his mouth down his length until he reached the base; Jean failed to stifle a squeak and flinched slightly. Marco slowly bobbed back up before making his way down again. He repeated slow and steadily, letting Jean get accustomed to the sensation. At some point, he felt the lankier boy relax under him, growing blissfully comfortable with the pace. Marco sped up abrubtly, harshly sucking his way back to the tip. Jean groaned with surprise, hands flying to grip Marco’s hair.

“Fuck, Marco,” Jean croaked, “I don’t wanna cum yet,”

Ignoring his plea, Marco went faster and sucked harder, forcing another loud groan from Jean’s lips. When Jean reflexively rutted into his throat, Marco gripped his thighs and pinned him down, causing him to twitch and shake under his grip.

“I’m gonna- ah, shit!” Jean pressed a hand to his mouth in attempt to stifle his moans, but failed. Marco continued his pace for a few seconds more until Jean’s cum filled his mouth and trickled down his throat. He slowed down but continued to suck lightly, allowing Jean to ride out his orgasm. Little spasms shook his body and Marco traced circles idly in his thighs with his thumbs as he finished.

Jean went limp on the bed and struggled to catch his breath, letting his limbs lay wherever they found themselves. Marco licked the remaining cum from his lips watched Jean for a few moments. He leaned down to press a kiss to Jean’s jaw, unable to fight the small smile that contorted his mouth.

“How was it?” he asked, though the answer was clear in front of him.

Jean simply glanced over through his stupor and flashed Marco a dazed smile as he placed a hand on Marco’s. His expression answered the question for him.

Marco ignored the uncomfortable pressure in his pants and lied down next to Jean, entwining their fingers together. Once Jean came down from the high of his orgasm, he remembered Marco needed to be taken care of too.

“Hey, hey lemme-“Jean stumbled to sit up and tried to force his pants down before Marco swatted him away and pulled him back down.

“Don’t worry about me,” he reassured with a cheeky smile. The entire reason they’d come home in the first place was to take care of Jean’s needs, not his own. Plus, he wanted Jean to owe him later.

“But,” Jean didn’t finish. He only stared on at Marco who stared right back at him. Marco trailed his fingers through Jean’s hair as an effort to lull him to sleep. Jean’s eyes started to droop and his lips separated to release a sleepy yawn and he found being pulled back down on his side.

“Goodnight,” Marco purred as he placed a kiss to Jean’s cheek and curled into him, taking care not to graze his hard-on against the drowsy man next to him.

Jean hummed in response, leaning over to press a kiss to Marco’s lips before turning away and almost instantly falling asleep. Marco draped the blankets over his nude form and twisted himself out of his pants, leaving only his boxers. His arousal had died down and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep next to Jean and think about how he would be paying him back.

**Author's Note:**

> jean is a bottom. jean is the biggest bottom
> 
> ((i havent written porn in forever :O (maybe it shouldve stayed that way)))


End file.
